


The Bee's Day

by rachel614 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: the final story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rachel614
Summary: "Are you sure?""No. But sometimes it's time to move on."





	The Bee's Day

"Are you sure?"

"No. But sometimes it's time to move on."

Molly shouldered her bag, and picked up the last box.

Sherlock ran his fingers over the wallpaper one last time, and shut the door behind him. It closed with a soft click, and he let out a little breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

He turned and followed Molly down the stairs.

Rosie Watson greeted him with a broad smile, and he felt his heart lighten.

"It's all yours," he said, and dropped the keys in her hand.

"You can come and visit, you know," she said.

"Perhaps in a little while," he said, considering. "There are the bees to think of."

"Then send me a pot of honey, and a box of Auntie Molly's honey cakes."

"We will," Molly promised, slipping her hand into his.

There were hugs farewell, and then their little car rolled off down the street, away from one life and into another.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my final (tiny!) drabble on the Archive before orphaning my stories and deleting my account. I'll be deleting my tumblr account as well when I get a chance.  
> This is a wonderful community full of amazing writers, and many of your stories have touched me. I hope mine have as well.  
> I wanted to leave a parting note to reassure people that yes, I am fine (In fact, in a lot of ways my life has been pretty awesome lately), but I think it is the best for my emotional, mental, and spiritual health to focus on my responsibilities and relationships IRL. There's a lot of really wonderful things in my life right not, and they need my full attention! 
> 
> I wish you all the best, and may God bless you.


End file.
